customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Senshi Mini
Senshi Mini (Literally Senshi Mini Tournament 2019) was the first ever Mini ever hosted, and it was the first ever filmed project for the ROBLOXian Sasuke Reboot (ROBLOXian Sasuke is now called Senshi). It was filmed over two days, November 2 and 3, and only had 15 competitors. LeoNinjagoFan1522 returned to host, and joining him was the games Co-Creator ElementalRbxz (Who wanted to run in this mini). Many new obstacles were introduced for this show, including the Slider Bridge, Slider Climb, Anchor Pass, Sliding Pendulum, Stress Balls, and a new variant of the Cliffhanger. Out of the fifteen, only 3 competitors cleared the First Stage, which is the lowest amount for anything produced in FifteenTwentyTwo Studios up to that point (with 32%, 40%, and 36% in ROBLOXian Sasukes 1-3, compared to only 20% in this mini), mostly due to the difficulty of the Rolling Jump and the Stomach Churn. The Final two spots for the mini were reserved for the two most well known competitors, LongShotArrow77, (who was one jump away from clearing the stage) and ShadowMilesXE (whom very recently was crowned a Blue Ninja Warrior grand champion). On Stage Two, the first Runner, iimagicNinja0_0, narrowly survived the stage, with 1.63 remaining. The second runner, thunderbird, undershot the jump onto the Anchor Pass and failed. That means the last runner was ShadowMilesXE. He went at a face pace throughout the second Stage, but on the Stress Balls, he just barely missed the third ball and fell, meaning that magic was the only competitor left. On the third stage, magic had something go wrong, where while he was traversing the Spike Grasper, he froze and disappeared. But after a few seconds, he returned and beat the obstacle. On the Curtain Cling, he went very fast on the the blocks, and when he went onto the smallest block, he slipped but saved it many times. This must have made him a bit nervous, and when he jumped to the last block, he hesitated and tried to go back, but he was too far and fell, ending the first ever filmed Senshi related content on a rather bittersweet note. Leo thanked the viewers at the end of the video, and claimed tournament 1 would be sometime in 2019. First Stage Obstacles # ^Striding Steps (ストライピングステップ) # ^Rolling Jump (ローリングジャンプ) # ^Log Runner (ログランナー) # ^Slider Bridge (スライダーブリッジ) # ^Warped Wall (ソリタツ壁) # ^Stomach Churn (胃のチャーン) # ^Slider Climb (スライダークライム) ^Denotes New Obstacle *Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: 75 Seconds *During ShadowMilesXE‘s Stage One Run, right before he made it onto the Warped Wall, djandjawons teleported him of the map, thus making him have to respawn. His run continued after that, but the timer had to be stopped and restarted with a review of his run. If you didn’t edit out that part, he would have just barely cleared with 0.03 seconds remaining. Second Stage Obstacles # ^Downhill Jump (ダウンヒルジャンプ) # ^Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) # ^Anchor Pass (アンカーパス) # ^Sliding Pendulum (スライディング振り子) # ^Stress Balls (ストレスボール) # ^Passing Walls (通り過ぎる壁) ^Denotes New Obstacle *Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: 75 Seconds Third Stage Obstacles # ^Spike Grasper (スパイクグラスパー) # ^Curtain Cling (カーテンクリング) # ^Floating Boards (フローティングボード) # ^Cliffhanger (回転クリフハンガー) # ^Tailwhip (テールホイップ) # ^I-Beam Flip (Iビームフリップ) # ^Flying Bar (フライングバー) ^Denotes New Obstacle *Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: Unlimited Category:Senshi Tournaments